sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Brianna Knickerbocker
Brianna Knickerbocker (born December 31) is an American actress and voice actress based on Los Angeles area. Biography Bri spends most of her time crying like a little girl, making dying sounds, and wielding some bad a** weapons like bejeweled chainsaws. No she doesn't suffer from hallucinations, she voices characters for videogames and animation. She probably know her as Sakura, Est, Ninian and or Charlotte in Fire Emblem Heroes and Fates and Echoes, you can check out her latest interview on her work for the Fire Emblem series here. She did a really cool live interview with En Masse Entertainment for her role of Rogue in their new MMORPG, you can watch here﻿﻿, her interview begins at 49:40 into the video. Her interview with the creators of MXM interviewed her about her roles of Poharan and other characters, which can be viewed here. Some of her favorite characters to play have been Sleeping Beauty in Mary Skelter: Nightmares, Luna in Shadowverse, Dana in Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana, Gully in Battle Chasers, Chisaki in Nagi Asu: A Lull in the Sea, Akane in Durararax2 on Hulu, Elaine in The Seven Deadly Sins on Netflix and Kirin in Asterisk War on Hulu. Filmography Film *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Alisa Ayase *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Leysritt TV Series *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Chisaki Hiradaira *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Elaine *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Akane Awakusu *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Akane Awakusu *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Leysritt *Charlotte (2016) - Iori (ep14) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Kirin Toudou *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Alisa Ayase *Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Aki *Berserk (2017) - Erica *Lupin the Third (2017) - Carla Gautielli (ep9) *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Gummi, Yuzuha Isazu *B: The Beginning (2018) - Yuna *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Rem *Rilakkuma and Kaoru (2019) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Linel *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Anna Video Games *Elsword (2011) - Eve (2016) *Omega Quintet (2015) - Aria *Weird Park: The Final Show (2015) - Patrick *Trapped Dead: Lockdown (2015) - Kelly *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Corneria *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Sakura *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Charlotte, Est, Ninian, Sakura *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (2017) - Gully *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Est *Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) - Sakura *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Enysha, Spinel *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Dana *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Kareena Mitchell *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Ellyn, Therese *Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (2018) - Maria, Marietta *Secret of Mana (2018) - Sage Luka *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (2018) - Celia *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Aoife, Fleuret Valois *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Princess Rosa Cosette D'Elise *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Rin *Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon: Every Buddy! (2019) - Raffaello (Child) *Left Alive (2019) - Julia Pavlovna Smirnova *Pokémon Masters (2019) - Roxie, Viola *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Lucil Filarete *God Eater 3 (2019) - Claire Victorious *Astral Chain (2019) - Akira Howard, Player (Female) *Shenmue III (2019) - Ling Shenhua Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (44) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2015-2019. External links *Official website *Brianna Knickerbocker at IMDB Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American television actresses Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Year of birth missing (living people)